Chaque pas dans la vie est un pas vers la mort
by saphira15
Summary: Les gens disent qu'on peut voir notre vie entière à l'instant même où celle-ci quitte notre corps. Mais c'est faux. Ce n'est pas sa vie qu'il voit, c'est celle des autres. De sa famille. Des personnes pour lesquelles il est mort.


Crédits: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions.

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, cette fois centré sur T-Dog. Après avoir hésité, je décide finalement de le poster, le laissant ainsi à vos jugements acérés. Il est inspiré de _Promenons-nous_, de **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**, je la remercie donc, premièrement pour l'inspiration, et deuxièmement pour sa correction et son soutien :)

Le titre est une citation de Casimir Delavigne.

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je répondrais sur le fo' ou par PM :)

Enjoy !

* * *

La douleur est fulgurante. C'est comme cela qu'il la décrit. Comme une langue de feu, qui vient danser lascivement sur sa chair à vif, passant sur les tendons, entre les tendons, à travers les tendons. Il les sent se tendre, se rompre sous la peau déchirée, douce brûlure. Il a l'impression de les entendre claquer en lui, comme un élastique qui ne peut plus supporter la pression. Alors il sait ce que cela signifie. La mort entre par son épaule. L'épiderme cède face à l'intrusion, il peut presque entendre un « ploc » quand les incisives pénètrent son être. Des mains, rugueuses, étrangères, blessantes, agrippent ses bras, le retiennent contre le corps ennemi. Il se sent pris au piège, condamné, incapable de se défendre. Il se sent comme violé, atteint au plus profond de lui-même, son intimité arrachée. Il se sent mort.

Il peut presque voir, par-dessus le grillage qu'il vient de refermer, par-dessus les têtes de ces cadavres décharnés, par-dessus la réalité qui s'échappe doucement, le regard de Rick. Rick a un regard mort. Il pense que Rick est mort avec son meilleur ami, tué par la même balle qui a emporté Shane. Il peut encore se rappeler l'une des conversations qu'il a eue avec le chef, peu de temps après leur fuite de la ferme, de leur paradis. Il montait la garde, comme souvent. Cet exercice le calmait, lui permettait d'être seul pour quelques heures, d'observer à loisir le paysage, le groupe, la vie qu'il lui restait à vivre. Il avait besoin de sa solitude, aussi sûrement que Rick avait besoin de sa femme. Il fixait l'horizon pluvieux, lorsque des pas s'étaient fait entendre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Rick. Les pas de Rick étaient lourds, chargés de sens, comme les sabots d'un cheval noir qui annoncerait la mort. L'homme l'avait rejoint, silencieux. Rick était leur chef. Il donnait des ordres, accordait une pause, exposait leurs plans. Mais Rick n'était pas un homme volubile. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Il s'était assis, en silence, à la recherche lui aussi d'un peu de solitude. Les deux hommes se l'étaient accordé. D'un accord tacite, que seuls deux hommes qui ont tout perdu, qui ont tant vécu, peuvent partager. Ils avaient fixé l'horizon, séparés par les années, séparés par la couleur de peau, mais si proches qu'ils ne formaient, en cet instant, qu'une seule et unique âme. Une âme désemparée face à un monde qui n'est plus vraiment humain. Et Rick l'avait regardé. De ses yeux morts. Une sorte de merci, ineffable mais bien présent, tellement présent que le temps lui-même s'était suspendu pour prolonger l'instant. Avec un mince sourire, Rick avait posé sa main sur son épaule, détournant déjà le regard.

La douleur disparaît. Comme une vague qui recule dans la mer après avoir dévasté la plage. Peut-être qu'elle est toujours présente, finalement, mais qu'il ne peut plus la sentir. Qu'il n'est plus suffisamment vivant pour la sentir. Un froid l'envahi, le tétanise. Il ne peut plus respirer, il ne peut plus voir. Il ne peut plus penser. Il ne sent pas la douleur, mais il ne sent pas non plus son propre corps. Et c'est pire que tout. Le froid est anesthésiant, il perd pied, se demande déjà comment il est arrivé là, pourquoi il n'est pas déjà parti. Il devrait être parti, le froid engourdit son être tout entier. Il n'est déjà plus là.

Il se demande si Carol a su quand sa petite fille est morte. Si elle l'a senti, si son cœur a eu comme un sursaut lorsque les dents de la mort se sont rabattues sur le corps frêle de sa progéniture, la laissant haletante mais convaincue. Il l'espère en tout cas. Il trouve horrible de ne pas savoir. De rester dans le doute, de se demander _si seulement_. Carol a su. Elle a vu sa fille, morte, déjà loin, trébucher vers elle, tendant ses bras fluets et glacés dans sa direction, voulant l'attraper dans une morbide étreinte. Elle a vu son regard, vide, mort, donnant sur un abîme de noirceur, reflet du monde et du cœur désormais pourri de l'enfant. Carol a pu l'enterrer, dire adieu, tourner la page. Il se demande si sa propre mère saura lorsqu'il mourra. Comme une mère est censée le savoir. Il se demande si elle pourra lui dire adieu, elle aussi. Où qu'elle soit, il veut qu'elle pense à lui, qu'une unique pensée les réunisse au moment même où son cœur cessera de battre. Il veut partager un instant avec elle, un dernier, un adieu. Il se sent soudainement proche de Carol. Un lien indéfectible les unit, celui d'une mère à son enfant. Il espère qu'elle le pleurera, qu'elle le regrettera. Il veut qu'elle continue à vivre, qu'elle sourie à nouveau, de son sourire si doux en toute circonstance, de son sourire qui le réconforte lorsqu'il croit le monde dénué d'amour. Carol déborde d'amour, mais il ne peut plus vraiment le sentir, son esprit est déjà loin.

La douleur est puissante. C'est ce qu'il remarque, lorsqu'il fixe le crâne explosé du rôdeur qu'il vient de tuer, gisant sur le sol comme le cadavre qu'il aurait dû rester. Il vient de le tuer, poussé par la douleur dans son corps. Il peut voir le sang, autour de la bouche béante, couler sur les joues grisâtres. Son propre sang, expulsé hors de son corps, plus plus vraiment à lui. Il respire, fortement, et sent la douleur envahir son épaule, se répandre dans son corps, comme si l'expiration réveillait quelque chose en lui. Il se sent condamné, mais étrangement vivant. Plus vivant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il sait où va le conduire cette blessure, il le sait, n'essaye même pas de le nier, mais veut profiter des quelques temps qui lui reste à vivre en brûlant. Il veut brûler, il veut vivre, encore quelques heures, et partir en beauté, pas en silence comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il veut cette rage de vivre qu'il a vu briller quelques fois dans le regard de Maggie. Une irrépressible envie de survivre, d'exister, d'aimer. D'aimer, jusqu'à sentir son cœur craquer face au trop plein d'émotion. Il veut ressembler à la jeune femme, avoir sa détermination, celle-là même qu'il a vue, quelques mois auparavant. Maggie l'avait soufflé par son courage lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés tous les deux dans une maison abandonnée, qu'un rôdeur les avait surpris. Il avait levé son arme, prêt à tuer l'infecté, mais Maggie l'avait devancé. Elle avait saisi sa machette, avait couru jusqu'à l'ennemi pour lui transpercer le crâne. Le sang avait giclé, l'avait aveuglé pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il avait recouvré ses esprits, il avait vu Maggie, debout devant lui, le visage maculé de sang, les yeux étincelants. Il avait pensé avec tendresse que Glenn avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Il avait alors pensé à sa propre petite amie, morte depuis longtemps, oubliée de tous, devenue l'une des _leurs_.

La douleur est oublieuse. Un brouillard blanc, épais, opaque, envahit son esprit. Il se sent bouger, il se sent fendre des têtes, il se sent se débattre, il se sent vivre. Il voit des ombres, celles de cadavres tombant, de portes s'ouvrant. Il entend. Il lui semble n'avoir jamais eu une aussi bonne ouïe. Il est sûr que, s'il essaye, il peut entendre une coccinelle voler à des dizaines de kilomètres de là. Il entend des cris, des hurlements, des halètements. Il entend des grognements, des geignements. Il entend son arme entrer dans des corps, en ressortir, en un bruit qu'il trouve libérateur. Il se bat, il survit, il ne se laisse pas abattre. Il entend le monde entier lui parler.

Un souvenir se rappelle à lui. Un souvenir agréable, un souvenir qui ne semble pas vraiment lui appartenir. Il ne pense pas qu'il pourra jamais vivre un autre instant comme celui-là. Il se rappelle cette voix, douce, émue, enfantine, s'élever dans les airs, les envelopper, créant une couverture chaude et réconfortante autour de leurs corps grelottants. Il entend des paroles nourrir le silence, celle d'une chanson parlant d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde, mais terriblement évocatrice. Il entend les trémolos dans sa voix, les fautes de justesse, les tremblements que provoque le trac. Il peut presque entendre cette voix dans sa tête, mais elle ne chante plus. Elle lui parle, elle le convainc d'avancer. Cette voix douce, celle d'une enfant, d'une enfant au cœur pur dans un monde détruit. Beth. Il espère qu'elle survivra à tout cela. Qu'elle restera à jamais cette petite fille pleine de vie, de désir, à la voix si douce et si envoûtante. Il voudrait l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il songe qu'avec un peu de chance, il y aura droit.

La douleur est lancinante. Elle pulse dans sa plaie, comme si des millions de petits cœurs avaient pris possession de son épaule, de son bras, de tout son corps. Il se sent vibrant, vivant, propulsé par l'adrénaline et la certitude qu'il doit avancer. Le noir envahit son champ de vision. Il comprend qu'il est dans un couloir qui s'étend à l'infini devant lui. Il sait que Carol est avec lui. Il ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, il sait juste qu'elle est là, sa maman, celle qui le protège, qui l'a protégé toute sa vie des faux pas, des erreurs, de la tristesse qui existe dans le monde. Il sait que c'est à son tour de la protéger, de la sauver, parce qu'il veut qu'elle vive. Il ne veut rien d'autre que cela. Il se traîne dans le couloir, n'ose pas regarder sa blessure, sait qu'il n'aura pas la force de continuer s'il le fait.

Il pense à Hershel, l'estropié, le revenant, tant ses jours avaient été comptés. Il pense à cette jambe, enlevée à son corps dans une tentative désespérée de le sauver, de ne pas perdre encore un membre de leur famille. Ils ont déjà tant perdu. Il voit la chair résister, céder, l'os résister, céder face aux coups de lames. Hershel a survécu. Ils l'ont sauvé. Il se demande alors s'ils pourront le sauver, lui aussi. Lui ôter une partie de lui-même pour que le reste survive. Il s'imagine sans son épaule, avec un trou béant partant du cou et allant jusqu'au bras. Il se demande s'il pourra survivre comme cela. Il en doute. Il est condamné. Il le sait, il le sent. Il envie Hershel, qui a eu cette chance. Il aurait aimé lui dire d'en profiter maintenant, de faire tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire, tout ce que lui ne pourra plus faire.

La douleur est horrifiante. Il panique, cherche son souffle, panique encore plus. Il semble comprendre pour la première fois qu'il va mourir. Il semble le réaliser, comme s'il se l'était auparavant dit sans y croire. Il se dit que c'est impossible, qu'il rêve, d'un de ces rêves qui nous laissent haletants et transpirants une fois le matin venu. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, il ne peut pas mourir. Pas tout de suite, pas comme cela. Il sent ses jambes flageoler, mais paradoxalement, il accélère. Comme si la force qu'il mettait à courir était en réalité une course contre la montre. Une course contre le temps. Il veut gagner du temps. Le temps qu'il n'a plus.

Glenn a encore ce temps. Il voudrait faire une pause, quitter un instant ce corps pour souffler à Glenn de continuer à se battre. De toujours se battre. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Il voudrait que son âme, cette douce et vaporeuse âme, se glisse lentement hors de son corps froid, traverse les murs, rejoigne les autres. Ceux à qui il ne pourra plus jamais dire au revoir. Il voudrait effleurer son ami, ce jeune homme si fragile, si fort, accompagner son bras lorsqu'il tue, amplifier sa force. Il a de la force. Une force qui ne sert plus à rien, une force qu'il voudrait donner à la carrure frêle de Glenn. Il ne sera plus là pour l'aider mais il veut encore, encore un peu, s'assurer qu'il va bien. Qu'il ira toujours bien. L'âme s'insinue en Glenn, dans son cœur, le remplit d'une chaleur réconfortante. Tout va bien aller. Tout va bien se passer. Il espère que l'homme peut entendre sa prière. Il veut partager une dernière chose avec lui.

La douleur est infinie. Il la sent se répandre dans tout son corps, muscle après muscle, souffle après souffle. Elle atteint son cœur, le cristallise, le fait battre plus fort. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête, il ne sait plus où se concentrer. Il ne sait quel endroit comprimer, quelle partie soulager. La douleur est partout, elle remplace tout à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne plus penser, son cerveau est atteint. Il ne peut plus respirer, ses poumons sont atrophiés, il ne peut plus bouger, ses jambes refusent de le porter. Le mur vient, libérateur, froid. Contraste avec sa peau. Il veut rester là, contre ce mur qui apporte un peu de réconfort. Son dos est moins douloureux. Ses jambes lancent, mais il les sent moins. Il se sent moins. Il ne peut plus avancer, il ne veut plus, il va mourir de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ? Il ne veut plus lutter, il veut mourir, il veut arrêter.

Il sent presque une brûlure sur son épaule. Pas à cause de sa blessure, il sent la présence d'une main, une main forte, exigeante, qui le pousse en avant. Une main qui n'accepte pas la défaite, qui lui hurle d'avancer. Il doit avancer. Il sait à qui cette main appartient. Il le sait sans même regarder, sans même y penser. C'est évident. Il peut presque sentir le regard de Daryl sur son épaule. Ce regard dur, qui brûle d'une lueur de détermination sans faille. Il voudrait avoir le courage de Daryl. Daryl serait quoi faire. Daryl prendrait son arbalète à deux mains, tirerait Carol avec lui, la sauverait, comme il l'a déjà fait, comme il le fera encore. Il voudrait être comme lui. Il veut être comme lui. Il sera comme lui. Il sent la détermination du chasseur se joindre à la sienne, englober son cœur qui vacille, le garder droit, le garder vivant. Il relève la tête, croise le regard de Carol, et il sait. Il sauvera Carol. Il le doit.

La douleur est éternelle. Il ne plus juger du temps qui passe. Il sait pourquoi. Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur les morts. Il est déjà mort. Ca l'effraie. Rien n'est pire que l'absence de temps. Rien n'est pire que l'éternité. Une éternité de souffrance, de solitude, le sentiment que jamais ça ne sera terminé. Il ne sait déjà plus depuis combien de temps il lutte, ça pourrait être des jours, des mois, des siècles, qu'il marche, un pas après l'autre dans un couloir qui semble le mener en enfer. Il y a peut-être toujours été. La vie n'est peut-être que cela, qu'une longue marche pour mourir.

Une partie de lui s'insurge. Ce ne peut être vrai. La vie que Carl n'est pas vaine, il n'est pas né pour mourir. Il n'a pas vécu tout ce qu'il a traversé pour finir comme lui, dans un sombre couloir, à sentir la vie lui échapper à chaque respiration. La vie de Carl est tellement plus. Tellement mieux. Elle doit l'être. Il refuse de la voir autrement. Il ne peut pas perdre espoir. Carl est l'espoir. L'espoir dans ce monde, l'espoir alors qu'il meurt. Carl va vivre, vivre bien, vivre grand, vivre à sa place. Sa mort ne sera pas une fin. Il vivra, il continuera à exister en Carl, Carl porte la vie, leur vie à tous. Dieu ne peut pas être si cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Dieu empêchera ça, Dieu verra en Carl le messie sur cette nouvelle terre, celui qui doit survivre. Celui qui est la vie.

La douleur est trop forte. La douleur est fulgurante, la douleur est puissante, la douleur est oublieuse, la douleur est intense, la douleur est lancinante, la douleur est horrifiante, la douleur est infinie, la douleur est ces ombres, qu'il aperçoit, qui leur barrent la route. La douleur et la mort ne font plus qu'un. Elles sont indissociables. Il est à deux endroits à la fois, entre la vie et la mort, entre l'ivresse du cœur qui bat et la douleur, transperçante, du cœur qui s'arrête. Son cœur lâche. Son cœur sombre. Son cœur semble bondir vers les deux faucheurs qui avancent vers eux.

Mais la vie va continuer. Il le sait. Elle le doit. La vie va s'épanouir, la vie va survivre, survivre à la mort. La vie sera cet enfant, porté par Lori, soutenu par ses parents, par son frère, par le groupe. Soutenu par le monde entier. La vie s'échappe de son corps, mais elle ne rejoint pas le néant. Sa vie va animer un autre corps. Un autre être, tremblotant, grelottant, poussant quelques cris qui montreront à tous que la vie ne peut être vaincue. Elle ne le sera jamais. Il en est sûr à présent. Il est rassuré. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est plus vraiment humain. Peut-être parce qu'il a déjà atteint un autre état, un monde ou vie et mort se confondent, se perdent, deviennent diffus. Mais il sait désormais. Il sait, il est en paix.

Il s'élance vers la mort.


End file.
